Marked
by CherrieBlossom73
Summary: Sakura is getting married to the prince of Konoha, Naruto, but she does not love him. The night before the wedding, Naruto is determined to change that.


Sakura Haruno sat in front of her mirror, looking despairingly at her reflection. She stared at the woman who was to be wed tomorrow. Emerald orbs looked back at her sadly through the mirror, wishing she didn't have to get married. Her parents had arranged for her to be married on the eve of her 18th birthday, to the Prince of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki. Tears stung her eyes as she saw her life going down the drain in the mirror before her. Today was her last day of freedom, and tomorrow she would become Princess of Konoha, Sakura Uzumaki.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, threatening rain. Sakura stood up and walked over to the over-sized window, looking longingly outside. She looked over the houses in her village that would soon belong to her. Her heart ached with the pain of having to accept something she didn't want, nor care for.

"Why me?" The girl murmured, thinking of her life to be. She'd have to accept it, though. She would be the woman she was, the woman her mother taught her to be. She would not show her true emotions around Naruto, she would act like everything was alright when it really wasn't. The lessons her mother had taught her while growing up danced in her head like a sideshow. Her mother scolding her, telling her to sit up straight with a relaxed expression. Her mother teaching her how to obey orders and what to say and what not to say. Her mother had been very strict and stern, unrelenting. Sakura loved her mother all the more for doing her best to make her into the woman she is today.

She just wished her mother was with her now. When Sakura was sixteen, her mother was murdered one night while alone at home. That just left Sakura and her father. It was thanks to Sakura's father that she was being married tomorrow to the Prince of Konoha. Sakura remembered her duty in her family and without showing any hint of emotion on her face, reluctantly agreed. The young woman has been dreading this day, and now it was almost here.

The thunder booming overhead covered the sound of a knock on the door. As the girl watched the raindrops hit the window, the door opened and closed silently. An arm reached out and turned the lights off just as the thunder boomed. Sakura shrieked as a hand covered her mouth. She didn't move, she didn't make a sound.

"Hello, Sakura." The stranger whispered in her ear. Sakura continued to stare out the window, eye's slits and body rigid."You're looking..beautiful this evening. Are you excited about the wedding tomorrow, my love?" Sakura instantly realized the stranger was Prince Naruto. What was he doing here?

His hand remained over her mouth as his lips met her neck, leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to her collar bone. His free hand moved her shirt to the side for more access, kissing her shoulder softly. She remained still, trying not to think of this mans lips on her skin. His lips traveled back up to her ear and his breath tingled on her skin.

"You seem tense, Sakura." He said in an amused tone. The hand covering her mouth moved down to her shoulder. Naruto nipped the pinkettes ear softly, making her catch her breath. He smirked at her reaction and bit it harder. Sakura gasped in surprise and cursed herself for her stupidity.

"Stop this, Naruto." the pinkette demanded, forcing herself to ignore the feelings he was sending her.

"Is that a command, Haruno?" He turned her around and pulled her against him. Her pleading eyes stared into his amused ones. She knew she couldn't tell him what to do, he was the Prince of Konoha. What she said had no effect on him. She wouldn't break, though. He would do as he pleased, then it would be over with. She would just have to endure it.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He pushed her up against the wall, taking both her wrists in one hand and raised them above her head. He kissed the rosette deeply, sliding his free hand down her kimono to fondle her breasts. She tried to break free of his strong grasp but it was hopeless. Naruto's mouth devoured hers, nipping at her lower lip and drawing a speck of blood.

Thunder roared outside and lightening flashed in the room, their shadows being portrayed on the walls.

The woman squirmed and tried to get away from his touch. "Come on, Haruno. I want to hear you moan." Naruto lowered his head and sucked on her breast, making Sakura gasp. His tongue caressed the soft, pink skin of her nipple as his teeth gently grazed her. She bit her lip to hold back the moan in her throat but it escaped and echoed throughout the room. Humming in approval, Naruto released her hands and started fondling the other breast. The woman moaned in pleasure, surprising herself by arching her back.

Naruto smirked in satisfaction and lifted her shirt up over her head and threw it aside. Sakura immediately threw her arms across her chest, not liking the feeling of being exposed to this man. "Naruto.."

Said man pulled her arms apart and held them at her sides, looking at her through affectionate eyes. "Sakura, do you know how long I have loved you?"

Sakura just stared at the man, blind sided.

"Do you know how long I've...longed for you?" As he said this, Naruto's eye's scanned her bare torso, taking in every bit of exposed skin. His eyes met Sakura's and they stared at each other silently. Naruto leaned in so their lips were just inches apart.

"I love you, Sakura." And their lips collided in a gentle, almost soothing kiss. Sakura put her hands on his chest and pushed him away, making him stumble. She glared at the man who was to be her husband, covering her chest in the process.

"Stop this, Naruto."

Naruto just stared at her for a moment, face blank. His silence scared the woman, unsure of what he was going to do. Lightening flashed and before she could blink, Sakura saw the man standing before her, staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Sakura. You are even more beautiful when you resist me. I know you want me, don't deny it."

Sakura turned her head and murmured,"That was a long time ago."

"But you still do, I know you do." He turned her head towards his and stared affectionately into her eyes. She stared back, holding on to the memory of her mother telling her to keep her face impassive. Memories and emotions of love and longing tried to break through the walls of Sakura's mind. She knew the Prince of Konoha ever since they were little and could barely walk. As they grew older, feelings of friendship and protection were formed, looking out for the other, even though they each had their own guards to look after them.

When they were in the ages of fifteen and sixteen, they admitted their love for the other; first Sakura, and then Naruto. They secretly dated, knowing their parents would never allow for such a relationship. Things were secret for a while, they snuck out late at night to see each other, promising they'd meet in the same spot the next night. Then things started to get complicated.

Naruto's father, King Yondaime, was growing suspicious of his son; wondering why he was always smiling and glowing. Naruto denied it and continued to see his love, but the King started interrogating the guards. Being guards of the king and not wanting to lose their job, they told the King what Naruto was up to. Outraged, he sent his guards to the secret spot where his son and young Sakura were to meet.

There, they brought the couple to the castle and declared their relationship terminated. Sakura was severely punished for doing such an unjust thing, she disgraced the family her mother had said. Naruto, when asked why he would do such a thing, said he loved the girl and wished to marry her. Yondaime, embarrassed by his son, demanded that this remain in the palace and that Naruto was to be escorted everywhere from now on.

Ever since then, Naruto and Sakura were kept separated, their parents making sure they were too busy for their own free time. Gradually, Sakura got over Naruto, focusing on her duties. Naruto, however, still kept the cherry blossom deep in his heart, waiting for his chance. And that was now. He would have her tonight, and then be forever hers from tomorrow on. He would make her love him again, if necessary. Though, in those delicate green eyes of hers, he saw that she still wanted him. He'd make her say it, admit that she loved him still.

"No...I don't, Naruto-sama." He hated when she used that term, _sama, _it made him feel old.

"Don't call me that." He hissed, the girl didnt flinch. Sighing heavily, Naruto asked despairingly, "What happened to you, Sakura?"

Face impassive,"I grew up and learned to respect my elders. Maybe you should, too." She didn't mean for the words to sound so harsh, she felt bad when she saw Naruto flinch as if she had slapped him.

"I am grown up, I do respect my elders! I did what you didn't, which was keep you in my heart and keep my love for you still strong. I didn't throw you away like you did to me!" He growled, he had a woeful look on his face that made Sakura regret her words. Had she thrown him away? Got over him too quickly? She considered this in the dark room, the heavy rain trickling down the windows, their reflections dancing on the walls.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to make it seem like I didn't care for you. I loved you, I didn't mean to hurt you." He heard the past tense loved and he flinched again.

His irritation grew and he decided if she wouldn't say it on her own, he'd make her say it. "Whether you want this marriage or not, you are mine from now on, Sakura." With that, he kissed her fiercely and felt her struggle against him. He wasn't going to let her go, though. He was determined.

Naruto picked her up and carried her to the bed, setting her down and climbing on top of the girl and kissing her flesh, loving her body. He tore off her clothing, not wasting any time to make her his. Protests were barely heard over the loud roar of the thunder echoing outside. Naruto only thought about what use to be, how she never resisted his affectionate touch. His mouth took in her breast, letting his tongue play with her hard nipple, his teeth grazing it. Sakura's hands were on his head, unsure if she wanted him to keep going or stop.

A soft moan escaped her lips and she hoped he didn't hear it. Unfortunately for her, the thunder wasn't loud enough to block out the sound of her innocent sounds, and Naruto rubbed the other lone breast and pinched her nipple as he sucked on the other. He felt her arch her back into his touch and felt an ounce of pride seep into him. His determination only grew stronger.

Pulling his hand away from her breast, Naruto reached down and rubbed the nub between her legs. She closed them in protest and felt her hands push at his head, starting the objections again. Unfazed, the prince pushed her legs apart with his hand and his leg, holding them apart with both his legs. Not waiting, he plunged two fingers into her entrance and felt her squirm. He continued to lick and suck at her breast, feeling her slender fingers tighten and entangle themselves into his hair.

Sakura was hating and loving what this man was doing to her. Having him suck on her breast and finger her like that made her think of the past. She didn't like the past, she taught herself to ignore it and forget it; but now the barrier was down and everything seemed to be flooding back. Especially all the times when they had made love.

"Naruto.." She meant it to sound like she was pleading for him to stop, but it came out sounding like she wanted more. He obviously took it that way, and pushed his fingers in harder, deeper. Against her wishes, Sakura moaned and her legs had a mind of their own and spread further apart. Smiling, Naruto retracted his tongue and looked at the beautiful woman. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed, seeming to love the feelings he was giving her. Her soft moans weren't enough, though. He wanted her to scream, to shout she loved him. To _mean_ it.

Crawling on top of her but still keeping the same rhythm of his fingers, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You look so beautiful, Sakura. Are you sure you don't love me?" To him, the question was rhetorical, but she thought about it. She felt something for her old lover, she wasn't quite sure what, though.

Naruto kissed down her neck, and opening his mouth to show two sharp fangs, he gave a low, predatory growl. He would make her his, not just by marriage, but by marking her. He sunk his teeth into her neck, penetrating the soft flesh. Her scream echoed throughout the room, sending her over the edge. The thunder muffled her scream, thankfully. The last thing Naruto needed were guards banging down the door and prying him off of his fiance.

Licking up the little bit of blood that escaped the newly formed mark, he kissed back up to her ear and bit it gently. She whimpered and closed her legs in a hopeless attempt to make his fingers stop. It only made the feeling more intense and she began squirming under him.

"Your screams are so..."He racked his brain for the right word,"arousing." She shivered.

"Naruto.." He smirked and kissed her deeply, enjoying hearing her moan his name. Just like old times. His fingers continued their rhythm, making the girl more soaked. She sensed her climax was approaching and tried to pry his hands away, making him lock her hands to her sides.

"Are you close, my cherry blossom? Scream for me." He bit her neck, sending her over the edge. Her body trembled and she did scream, thankfully again, the thunder muffled it. Naruto groaned as her scream filled his ears, sinking his teeth in harder into her mark, sending another tremble through her body.

"Naruto..." She gasped, wishing his fingers would stop, but they kept moving, kept penetrating her. But they slowed down, weren't as hard as they were before. Sakura found herself wanting more, surprising herself. She wasn't sure if it was just that she was turned on and her body ached for more attention, or if it was something else; something deeper. She didn't care, she wouldn't give into those treacherous feelings.

But oh, how wrong she was.

"Stop, Naruto-Sama." He hissed dangerously at the word sama.

"Don't call me that, Sakura." He said, biting her mark hard, making her moan loudly. He smirked and began kissing down her stomach, stopping to peer up at her,"We're just getting started."

Sakura gulped and couldn't move due to his strong hands still pinning her down. She tried not to shiver as Naruto's lips continued to kiss down her body, stopping at the spot between her legs.

"Don't." She warned, he only smirked wider and extended his tongue to her clit, licking delicately. Sakura tilted her head back and let out a quit moan, squirming. Naruto's mouth began to suck gently on the hard nub, letting his tongue slide down and lick up the left over juices from her climax. She moaned continuously, wanting more of his tongue inside her. She cursed silently at her thoughts.

He inserted his tongue into her dripping wet folds, enjoying her moans of ecstasy, but loving her sweet taste even more. When he started to finger her and lick her at the same time, Sakura moaned his name and that just made Naruto even more hungry. His tongue moved rapidly, licking up every ounce of delicious liquid that escaped, his fingers moving in and out of her just as fast.

Not being able to take anymore, Sakura grabbed a fistful of hair with the hand that wasn't being held hostage, and pulled Naruto up towards her. He growled but it was quickly muffled by the girls' sweet lips, her tongue immediately intruding his wet mouth, tasting herself on his tongue. Naruto was dazed for a minute but quickly recovered and fought his fiance back with his tongue. She moaned against him and wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist. He thrusted himself into her, letting the bulge in his room rub against her entrance.

She whined and reached for his robe, pulling it open and grabbing his hard cock. He growled and thrusted into her hand, kissing her possessively. Her hand got wet from pre-cum and she stroked him harder, faster. Naruto groaned and broke their kiss, she whined in protest but then cried out when she felt his teeth bite her neck.

Naruto's hands roamed all over her body, feelings of want and lust overpowering him. He wanted her so badly, to make her scream his name, touch every part of her skin, be inside her and hear her moan his name as she pleaded for more. He screamed and couldn't take it anymore; pushing her hand aside, he thrusted his throbbing erection into her wet folds deeply.

Sakura cried out and spread her legs, allowing him better access. Naruto laid his hands on her hips and pushed her forward when he thrusted forward. Sakura's hands gripped the bedsheets, moaning continuously in pure ecstasy. She forgot what it felt like to be touched, to be loved. She hadn't felt this in what seemed like forever, she took in every second of it.

"Nn..Sakura-chan." He moved his hips slowly, pushing his hard member in as deep and far as it could go. She felt so good, he could do this every night, every day, every time they had the opportune moment.

"Naruto.." She cried, feeling her climax coming. Naruto sensed this and, groaning loudly, thrusted hard. They came at the same time, Naruto giving one last plunge into her and filling her up. Sakura trembled and moaned, her nails digging into the bedsheets. Naruto collapsed on top of her, the two both gasping and trying to get oxygen into their lungs.

Eye's closed and chest heaving, Naruto's face broke out into a huge smile. He did it. He made her his. He was still unsure if she loved him or not, but at least he made her scream.

Sakura tried to catch her breath, which was kind of hard to do with her fiance on top of her. Despite her earlier feelings, Sakura was smiling. She hadn't felt so happy in years. It felt like she just released a huge amount of stress; it was amazing. Raking her fingers through Naruto's hair, she kissed the top of his head. This was what she wanted, she knew. She saw her life changing, in a good way. She would be the wife she always thought she'd be, respectful and loving.

As they lay there together in each others arms, Sakura still felt a tiny amount of weight holding her down. Letting out a breath, she said,"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" His voice was barely above a whisper but she heard it all the same.

"I love you." She confessed, feeling good about saying it.

He lifted his head to look at her, eyes searching hers for the truth. His heart soared, she was telling the truth! Ecstatic, he kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with just as much affection and hugged him to her tightly.

Looking into her eyes with an earnest look he said,"I love you too, Sakura. I love you, too."

The rain slowed to a drizzle and eventually stopped. The sun peaked over the horizon and started to rise slowly, showing the beginning of a new day. As the sun started to shine through the open window, it hit the couple's smiling faces as they fell asleep in each others' arms.


End file.
